Joyeux anniversaire
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: OS - Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial : c'est l'anniversaire de George.


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction pleine d'amour !

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

\- Ron, remonte aussi des boîtes à flemme, il n'en reste plus que dix en stock dans l'étagère !

George ouvrit un grand livre de compte sur son comptoir et analysa plusieurs colonnes remplies de chiffres avant de le refermer dans un énorme fracas.

\- Et fais-moi penser à commander d'autres oreilles à rallonge, elles partent comme des petits pains !

\- Je ne suis pas comme Hermione, moi ! Je retiens pas tout !

\- Tu devrais, frangin.

Lorsque Ron remonta de la cave les bras chargés de cartons pleins de farces et attrapes, George fit semblant de lui faire un croc-en-jambe ce qui désarçonna le jeune homme qui s'étala de tout son long, répartissant le contenu des boîtes sur le sol de la boutique.

\- Bien joué, rouquin. Le magasin ouvre dans deux minutes, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher à tout ranger.

George sortit sa baguette magique et en quelques gestes, la boutique s'anima de tous les côtés : des bulles sortaient de bassin dans lequel étaient exposés les philtres d'amour, les boursouflets se réveillaient tout doucement dans leurs cages d'expositions remplies de tendres coussins et des balais miniatures pour enfants volaient à basse altitude dans tout le magasin. Ron ramassa en vitesse ce qu'il avait fait tomber et s'en alla tout ranger dans les étals du magasin. George pointa alors sa baguette sur la poignée du magasin.

\- 3, 2, 1…

Une étincelle argentée sortit de sa baguette et la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourna toute seule, l'ouvrant devant une foule de personnes qui attendaient cette heure avec impatience. Alors que les gens entraient dans la boutique en se donnant quelques coups de coude pour passer en premier, George les accueillait avec de grands gestes et un large sourire.

\- Bienvenus dans l'antre de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ! Ici vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vous venger d'un collègue omniprésent ou de vous porter pâle pour louper un repas chez la belle-famille !

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que le magasin était ouvert que les allées grouillaient de monde et des gens attendaient déjà devant la caisse pour aller essayer au plus vite leurs nouveaux gadgets.  
Alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés fit son apparition, se frayant un passage jusque dans la salle des stocks. Elle déposa son sac à main dans un coin et essaya de se recoiffer en se regardant dans un miroir. George entra à ce moment-là dans la réserve. Verity se tourna vers lui, confuse.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, j'avais totalement oublié la grève des cheminées…

\- Peu importe, Verity. Court vite à la caisse si tu ne veux pas perdre ton emploi, répondit George en lui souriant.

Elle acquiesça rapidement, remis sa jupe en place et sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair de la pièce.

\- Et faites attention aux caisses de…

George n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand fracas retentit suivit d'une injure.

\- … télescopes frappeurs…

Il entendit alors de nombreux geignements qu'émettait Verity sous le coup de ces objets fous. George vint l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin et s'en alla aider Ron à ranger les étals qui se vidaient petit à petit. La journée s'enchainait comme d'habitude, George conseillant les clients sur ses produits, Verity encaissant plus vite que son ombre derrière son comptoir et Ron courant à droite et à gauche pour remplir les trous dans les étagères.  
Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, le nombre des clients se fit plus important et le rythme des employés du magasin fut lui aussi intensifié. Au détour d'un rayon, Ron, en sueur et chargé de boîtes multiples de Berlingots de fièvre et de Nougats Néansang, croisa son frère, souriant à des clientes réunies autour des cages à boursouflets.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler avec nous ? On a trop de travail !

\- Déjà à Poudlard tu te plaignais de la tonne de voir que tu avais à faire pour le lendemain. C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de client ici.

George lui fit un clin d'œil et partit s'occuper d'autres acheteurs qui hésitaient devant le stand de baguettes farceuses. Ses mèches rebelles collées à son front, Ron soupira et partit à la réserve reposés ses colis. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, les cheveux de Verity ne tenaient plus en place et des mèches folles lui barraient la vue, comme pour lui rendre sa tâche encore plus difficile.  
Le soir arriva vite et les derniers clients sortirent du magasin, heureux de leurs achats. Ron finit de faire l'inventaire avec son frère, tandis que Verity faisait les comptes de la journée et rayait un jour de plus sur le calendrier. Alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble de la boutique, George fit un dernier tour de baguette pour fermé les stores à l'intérieur et un cliquetis retentit dans la serrure.

\- Et encore une belle journée de finie !

Ron essuya son front d'un revers de manche et soupira.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront moins nombreux demain.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Verity en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais ma chère et tendre m'attend à la maison. Ron, on t'attend avec Hermione ce soir ?

\- Pas de problème !

Après avoir lancé un dernier clin d'œil à ses salariés, George transplana et se retrouva face à une petite maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Il sonna comme à son habitude et entra.  
Angelina passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, surprise de le voir arriver si tôt. Un ruban retenait sa tignasse en arrière et du chocolat mouchetait son visage.

\- Mon chéri ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ?, dit-elle.

George la sentit stressée et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lécher une tâche sur sa joue.

\- Gâteau au chocolat, la recette de maman… Mon préféré !, s'extasia-t-il.

\- Pour l'instant il est en train de brûler dans le four ! répondit-elle, affolée.

\- Comment oses-tu faire une telle chose !

\- Je ne sais pas, pourtant j'ai suivi la recette sur le bout des doigts…

Effectivement, une légère fumée noire s'échappait du four et le gâteau paraissait plus foncé qu'il ne devrait l'être.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'intention de le sortir de là parce que… ?, tenta George.

\- Parce qu'il reste dix minutes de cuisson si je m'en remets à ce torchon !, répliqua-t-elle en chiffonnant la recette et en la jetant contre le mur.

Epuisée, elle s'assit sur une chaise et plongea sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Le gâteau est fichu, rien n'est prêt, ta fête sera minable…

George contourna alors la table et vint masser les épaules tendues de son aimée.

\- Angie, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'abandonner si vite. Inspire à fond, relève la tête et fonce ! Le match n'est pas fini, ma belle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Angelina sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse de George.

\- Tu as raison, mon chéri, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Angelina se relava, sortit le gâteau fumant, le posa sur la table et d'un coup habile de baguette, ôta la couche noirâtre qui surplombait le plat.  
George la regarda faire attentivement. Quand elle était concentrée sur quelque chose, elle avait pris l'habitude de coincée sa langue entre ses lèvres. Et il adorait cette mimique chez elle !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Angelina paniqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh non, pas déjà ?

George posa une main attendrissante sur son épaule et alla ouvrir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !, crièrent ensemble Molly et Arthur.

\- Papa, maman ! C'est trop gentils à vous de ne pas avoir oublié ! Avec le nombre de dates que vous avez à retenir c'est un chef d'œuvre que vous ne vous soyez pas trompé de maison !

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et laisse-nous entrer, s'impatienta Molly.

George rit et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue et étreignit son père de toute ses forces.  
Mais avant qu'il ai eu le temps de les accompagner dans le salon, sa mère était déjà rendu dans la cuisine pour venir en aide à sa belle-fille.

\- Angie, je suis si heureuse de voir que votre gâteau est parfaitement réussi ! Et pas une seule trace de brûlures dès le premier essai ! Seule Hermione avait réussi cet exploit dans la famille !

On se demande pourquoi ! George fit un clin d'œil complice à Angelina qui lui sourit en retour et rejoignit son père qui était déjà affalé dans le canapé à lire les nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'était à peine assis dans le fauteuil que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. George se releva en soupirant et alla ouvrir à Harry et Ginny.

\- Joyeux anniversaire frérot !, dit-elle enthousiaste.

\- Joyeux non-anniversaire sœurette !, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre avant de déposer un baiser baveux sur sa joue. Il serra alors la main d'Harry et les laissa entrer pour rejoindre les autres. Au bout de l'aller, il aperçut Bill et Fleur et les attendit à la porte en les regardant avancer main dans la main jusqu'à lui.  
Il les prit dans ses bras tour à tour et les conduisit jusqu'au salon où des rires résonnaient dans toute la maison. Charlie et Percy arrivèrent peu de temps après.  
Chaque invité avait ramené quelque chose à manger, comme convenu avec Angelina. Molly arriva toute heureuse dans le salon pour accueillir chacun de ses enfants avec d'énormes embrassades, comme à son habitude.  
Voyant que les convives prenaient du bon temps, George rejoignit discrètement sa compagne dans la cuisine et la découvrit complètement décoiffée en train de suivre une énième recette de Molly. George plongea le doigt dans la casserole et goûta la préparation.

\- Il est délicieux ton caramel !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est sensé être de la crème anglaise…

George s'étouffa de surprise.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour obtenir un tout autre résultat ?

Angelina soupira.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas la préparer à ma place ? J'ai besoin d'aller prendre une douche, supplia-t-elle en le regardant avec un air de chien battu.

George rit et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

\- Vas-y, Angie chérie. Va prendre un peu de bon temps.

Elle lui sourit, extrêmement reconnaissante, et s'en alla de la cuisine, le laissant seul au milieu de toute la vaisselle sale qu'avait nécessité la préparation de tous ces plats.  
Il reprit une nouvelle casserole dans le placard, la dernière, et s'occupa de suivre les instructions selon ses envies. Il y ajouta de l'extrait de fleurs d'oranger, rajouta un peu de sucre vanillé…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais cuisinier ?, s'amusa Hermione, adossée les bras croisés contre la porte.

\- Ca m'arrive de temps en temps, il faut bien rattraper les catastrophes d'Angie. La pauvre ! Elle aime cuisiner mais elle a toujours été maladroite dans cette discipline.

Ils rirent ensemble. George se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et la fixa d'un œil malicieux.

\- Maman a dit que tu avais été la seule de la famille à réussir son gâteau au chocolat. Angie a dû recourir à la magie à cause du brûlé…

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lui dire haut et fort la réponse. Le rose qui colorait ses joues et son sourire embarrassé était suffisant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça restera notre petit secret, dit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice.

George finit de cuire la crème anglaise et la fit goûter à Hermione qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier le met.

\- Angie a de la chance d'avoir un fin cordon bleu chez elle !, la complimenta-elle. Même moi je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

\- Pour une fois que je te surpasse dans un domaine, c'est une première !

La sorcière lui tira la langue et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Puis les yeux de George se posèrent sur le chaos qui régnait dans la cuisine.  
Les saladiers et les casseroles s'entassaient dans l'évier en une pyramide en équilibre, de la farine tapissait le sol et divers ingrédients étaient dispersés sur la table.  
George sortit sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement, remit tous les ustensiles à leur place. Il lança un nouveau sort sur l'éponge qui entreprit de nettoyer les plats un à un.  
Il épousseta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tout fier de lui, se dirigea vers le salon où tout le monde l'attendait pour porter un toast à sa santé.  
Dans le couloir, il vit Angelina descendre, vêtue de sa tenue préférée. George l'adorait dans cette robe ! Elle lui donnait une allure très élégante et, avec un certain regard, était particulièrement sexy. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la tenue adéquate pour porter deux chaises dans un escalier étroit ! Il lui vint alors en aide, prit possession des deux chaises et les posa au pied des marches pour laisser son aimée le rejoindre. Ébouriffée et maquillée à la va-vite, elle lui sourit amoureusement.

\- Merci beaucoup !, dit-elle, reconnaissante.

Alors qu'elle remontait, George l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira vers lui.

\- Où cours-tu ainsi ?

\- Il en reste deux autres encore dans la chambre d'amis, dit-elle en montrant les chaises du regard.

\- Je vais aller les chercher, ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

Il l'observa de haut en bas et pris son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Tu es magnifique mon Angie.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et sans surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion.  
Leur étreinte prit fin et il la regarda regagner le salon. George se rendit alors dans la chambre et saisit les deux chaises.  
Mais quelque chose attira son attention avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la pièce. Un petit paquet rouge mal emballé trônait sur les couvertures. Curieux, il laissa les chaises et s'assit à côté du cadeau. Un morceau dépassait de l'emballage, on aurait dit un cadre photo.  
George vérifia que personne ne montait à l'étage et saisit le paquet. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution.  
Des pas pressés se firent entendre dans les escaliers et dans le couloir. Angelina entra alors dans la pièce et découvrit son aimé, bouleversé, le visage caché dans une main, le cadre dans l'autre.  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui et George se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait autant t'attristé.

George plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Angelina.

\- Attristé ? Mon amour, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. Je ne suis pas triste, seulement comblé. Merci infiniment, mon ange.

Il l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant. Elle le rendait si heureux, si fier d'être avec elle. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre.  
Angelina le prit alors par la main et l'emmena dans le salon, laissant, sur le lit de la chambre, le portrait de Fred, souriant et rayonnant de bonheur.

* * *

 **Et, fiiin !**

J'ai adoré écrire cet OS !

Comme lui, j'ai été traumatisé par la mort de Fred lorsque j'ai lu le dernier livre de la saga (c'est même la seule fois que j'ai pleuré pour la mort d'un personnage...)

Avec cette fiction je voulais redonner la joie de vivre à George et lui permettre de trouver le bonheur sans son âme "frère"...

J'espère que tu as apprécié lire cette histoire !

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
